


Soft Kisses and Small Touches

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione attends Draco's wedding, not expecting to make a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses and Small Touches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much Krissy for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

_Soft Kisses and Small Touches_

Hermione watched as Draco twirled around the room with Astoria, the smile on his face contagious. She grinned as the two moved as though they were one.

She was glad they had finally gotten married; Hermione knew that Draco had been pining after Astoria for ages now, and both sets of parents were pleased with the match.

She and Draco had become friends in the three years since the war ended. They now worked in the same department at the Ministry, each fighting for the rights of others. Hermione could barely believe her eyes and ears when she found out he was to be her partner. But prejudice aside, the two of them got on swimmingly.

Her eyes swept the room, landing on Harry and Ginny, who were happily engaged. Turning, she saw Ron and Padma cuddling in the corner. That pairing was unexpected to say the least, but she was happy for her best friend.

Hermione sighed, wishing she had someone to dance with. But she couldn't just bring a date, because that would be highly unacceptable.

Because Hermione was into girls. Yes, Hermione had figured out after the War that she was a lesbian. She didn't have any shame, of course, but it was just something she mostly kept to herself.

While the Muggle world was accepting of different sexualities, the wizarding world was not. She didn't want to ruin her reputation, although she knew the whole thing was stupid.

Getting up, Hermione made her way towards the bar. Maybe a few drinks would make her feel better. She was surprised to see Daphne just sitting there, sipping at her drink. "Hello," Hermione said softly, alerting the older Greengrass sister to her presence.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at Hermione, but continued sipping at her wine. Hermione studied the girl, noticing how beautiful she looked. That was a bad habit of hers, always checking out other girls. It constantly set Hermione up for disappointment because no one was a lesbian. Daphne had a nice body and the dress she was wearing accentuated her curves. The girl's luscious hair fell to her shoulders, a barrette pinning her bangs to the side. She was pretty.

Daphne sighed. "Where's your date?" she asked conversationally.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Daphne shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't allowed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her breath catching in her throat. _Does that mean_ … Hermione felt her heartbeat accelerate. Did she actually have a chance with someone tonight? "I believe we're in the same predicament then."

Daphne turned to Hermione fully, disbelief on her face. "No."

Hermione grinned shyly.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "There's absolutely no way you're a lesbian."

Hermione nodded once more, biting her lip.

Daphne was still in shock. "The Golden Girl likes girls. Wow."

By now, Hermione was blushing. "Yes Daphne, I like women, no need to be so surprised."

Daphne just smiled smugly. "Want to get out of here?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"

Daphne nodded. "You heard me correctly. We could go to one of the other parlors?" She suggested.

Hermione felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. "But it's your sister's wedding!" Hermione protested.

Daphne shrugged. "I'd rather get drunk elsewhere. I'm retiring for the evening. You're welcome to join me if you want, if not, enjoy the rest of your night." And with that, Daphne turned and walked away.

Hermione internally battled with herself. Did she want to do this? Well, there wasn't anything wrong with it, and Daphne really was a beautiful girl. Making up her mind, Hermione hurried off in the direction Daphne went.

Daphne smiled when she heard Hermione's footsteps. "Come on, my private study is this way." She led them down a few hallways and into her study. Hermione smiled when she saw all the books on the wall.

"I like to read," Daphne said softly.

"I can see that," she replied, taking in all the different titles.

"Would you like wine or something stronger?" Daphne asked, moving to the corner where she kept her liquor.

"Wine if that's all right with you," Hermione mumbled, still browsing through the books. Daphne appeared by her side moments later, handing her a glass of red wine.

Hermione took a sip, surprised to find it was sweet. "That's delicious."

"It was a gift from Blaise. His family has a few wineries across the globe."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Two hours later found the girls on the couch, both feeling rather drunk.

"Are you excited for Astoria?" Hermione asked, her stomach feeling warm and fuzzy.

Daphne nodded, but a sad look crossed her face. "It just sucks in a way. My baby sister is getting married, and no one understands I'm a lesbian. I'm constantly being bombarded with questions like, oh, how does it feel to have your younger sister married first, how does it feel to be left out… blah blah blah. I'm so sick of it. Like, obviously I want to get married, but I can't exactly do that."

Hermione reached out and touched Daphne's hand. "I know how you feel. I've always wanted to have kids, but now I'm not so sure."

Daphne stared into Hermione's eyes. Before either girl knew what was happening, their lips were locked.

Hermione melted into Daphne's arms immediately. The kiss was warm and soft, the type that left butterflies in your stomach.

Pulling back, she blushed lightly. Daphne smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The two of them continued talking through the night, small touches and kisses being exchanged every so often.

* * *

Hermione drifted asleep, lying on Daphne's shoulder. Daphne stared at her, a smile playing on her lips. It had been so long since she met a girl that managed to capture her attention, but it seemed Hermione had.

Warmth spread in her body as she thought about a possible future between them.

Daphne leaned down so the two of them were now lying on the leather couch comfortably. Pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple, she fell asleep.


End file.
